


Critique

by zarabithia



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Undercover As Prostitute, crossdressing for justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson gives shitty advice on how to go undercover as a hooker. Fortunately, Steph can do better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critique

Tim crossed his arms and glared at his girlfriend. It might have been slightly more effective, had he not had to shift the position of his arms to accommodate the ample fake breasts he'd gone to such great lengths to make look natural. 

The sad attempt at crossing his arms really only made Steph laugh harder at him. She did, to her credit, attempt to apologize. Sort of. "You don't have to get so upset about it," she managed to say between cackles. 

"I'm not upset." 

"You're miffed, then. Definitely miffed." 

"I'm not." Okay, maybe a little. "I just don't think you're right. My outfit is very convincing." He'd worked very hard to make sure of it. 

Stephanie rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed. "I didn't say it wasn't convincing. I could buy you were a girl alright. I just think the fishnets, corset, and high heels were a bit of an overkill."

"I was going undercover as a hooker."

"Yeah, and you look more ... hookerish than all the hookers in Gotham combined." Steph looked at him critically and added, "Plus half a dozen of the ones in Bludhaven."

"I don't -" 

"Did anyone pick you up today?" 

"Well...no," Tim had to admit.

"Did anyone even try?" 

"One guy. Didn't fit the profile, though." Mostly because he'd been old, drunk, and more than slightly delusional. There were no giant kitties in Gotham. Not at the present, anyway. Batman would have let him know if there were. 

"I bet the girls you were hanging out with got picked up," Stephanie said reasonably. 

"All five of them," Tim muttered. 

"See? You're trying too hard. Giving off a 'I'm a boy but I'm trying really hard to be a girl' vibe," Steph explained. "Or an 'I'm a cop and want to bust you' vibe. Either way...not gonna get picked up."

Tim sighed and examined himself in the mirror. Maybe the lipstick was a little bright. Maybe he wore a little too much blush... Dammit, Dick gave the worst advice in going undercover as a hooker. "You think the fishnets are that bad?" 

Steph stood up, walked over to him and began to unlace his corset. "I'd get rid of this," she suggested. "Maybe if you were going undercover in a kink club, but since you aren't... besides, gotta keep the fishnets. Who doesn't love fishnets?" 

Tim gave a sigh of relief as the corset came off. Steph's fingers reacted by massaging the pinched and bruised skin. "My poor Tim. All that hard work, trying to be a girl, and you didn't even get one look tossed in your direction. And wow. That's some bright lipstick, up this close." 

"Yeah...tomorrow night you can make me a better girl," Tim requested.

Stephanie laughed as she tugged him to the bed. "Tomorrow night I will help you put together a better costume. But making you a better girl...we can work on that tonight."

Tim stopped mid-way through taking off his heels. "Can I at least take the heels off for this ... lesson?"

"Eventually," Stephanie promised and Tim slipped the shoes back onto his feet as he laid down onto the bed. The heels were terrible, but Stephanie would make the discomfort worth it.


End file.
